kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Yazawa
"Nyeh Heh Heh!" "I know this is a short introduction, but PEACE OUT!" ' "'I’ve only been here a few days, but joining this village has been one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my life! I might get my family to visit here someday!" Nicole is a core ally in Trooper Village Stories and the deuteragonist of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She is also a supporting character in Strawberry Getaway and The Beatles At The Literature Club. A successful professional mangaka, Nicole often accompanies Kirby Bulborb and Bowser on their adventures while conducting research for her latest manga. She is also a Stand User who wields Snow Halation. She is notable for being featured as a main ally in a variety of spinoffs to Trooper Village Stories, including the series Strawberry Getaway, The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Nicole is the most reoccurring Pikmin in Kirby Bulborb's shows after Steve, and is one of Kirby's most well known characters. Apperance Nicole is a Yellow Pikmin who, for her initial appearances, was just your usual Yellow Pikmin appearance wise. However, she later wore a dark blue shirt and occasionally also wore sunglasses. Personality Nicole is a really energetic and happy Yellow Pikmin with a cheerful personality. She deeply cares for her family and friends, and loves spending time with them. Nicole idolised Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike, as they created Space Western Olimar, her favourite anime and manga series. One of her primary reasons for going to Trooper Village was to meet them. After becoming friends with them, Nicole loved her time and the village and said she would recommend her family to also move there. Nicole is also passionate about manga and anime, particularly Space Western Olimar and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She later made her own manga series and became a successful mangaka. Nicole also has a good knowledge of the story and characters in Undertale. Due to her optimistic personality and love of Undertale, Nicole usually doesn't like to kill her enemies, preferring to spare them. However, if someone or a group of people make her angry enough, Nicole would have no issue in fighting and killing them. Nicole only does this to villains who have done her or others serious harm, such as Dadsuki and his agents. Nicole is also passionate about music, being a huge fan of the parody artist "Weird Al" Yankovic. She also loves the soundtracks of Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club. History Background Nicole was born on the 29th of August 2004. Her parents are Gyro and Jolyne, who were huge fans of anime and manga. At a young age, Nicole became an avid fan of anime and manga thanks to her parents. While she was at school, she read manga a lot, and even had friends that would read it with her. Nicole then found out that she had a Stand. In 2009, she became a fan of "Weird Al" Yankovic, with her particular favourite song from him being White and Nerdy. In 2015, she played Undertale for the first time and instantly loved it. Her favourite Undertale characters are Papyrus and Chara. In 2016, Nicole discovered Space Western Olimar, the manga and anime series created by Mayor R Bulborb, and directed by Kirby Bulborb and Spike. It quickly became her favourite anime and manga series. Her dream was to become a manga artist, and wanted to gain the confidence to be the best that she could be in doing this. In 2017, she became a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club at some point. Sayori and Natsuki are her favourite Dokis. Trooper Village Stories .]] On August 28th 2018, Nicole moved to Trooper Village after learning that not only is Mayor R Bulborb the mayor of it, and that Kirby Bulborb and Spike are also there, but there are also several other otakus that live in the village. Nicole thought Trooper Village is where she'd get the confidence to succeed with her manga drawing. She also became close friends with Kirby Bulborb and Bowser due to their love of Love Live! School Idol Project, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. One day later, on August 29th 2018, Nicole was given a Papyrus plush by Kirby Bulborb for her 14th birthday. Nicole thanked him for the gift and hugged him. Strawberry Getaway Nicole was shown at Sayori from Another Universe and Natsuki from Another Universe's wedding, which Kirby Bulborb, Asuka Langley Soryu, Bowser, and Nico Yazawa also attended. The Beatles At The Literature Club Nicole joined the Literature Club and became a core ally. .]] Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening It is revealed that Nicole set up her own manga shop a few years after the events of Trooper Village Stories, dedicated to Mayor R Bulborb and Noah. Afterwards, she became a successful mangaka and a close friend and ally to the Langley Soryu Family. Nicole also became one of the founding members of the Natsuki Protection Force. She joined Kirby and Bowser on their quest to stop Dadsuki. Gallery Nicole Kakyoin and Nico.jpg|Nicole with Nico Yazawa. Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.11 am.png|Nicole with Kirby Bulborb. Nicole with Nichijou.png|Nicole with her Nichijou manga. Snapshot - 7.png|Nicole gets her Nichijou manga signed by Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike. Screenshot_35.png|Nicole thanks Kirby Bulborb for the Papyrus Plush, moments before hugging him. Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 7.14.38 am.png|Nicole next to her Papyrus Plush. 20180723_124600.jpg 20180723_124549.jpg 20180723_124542.jpg 20180723_124504.jpg 20180723_124455.jpg Nicole Sketch.png Trivia * Nicole is based on a real life close friend of Kirby's of the same name. * Kirby Bulborb brought Nicole a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday, and also did the same for the Nicole in real life. * Nicole is one of the few main characters who are Pikmin to survive the end of Awakening, the other being Luke. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Main Allies Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Stand Users Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Otakus Category:Manga artists Category:Characters that love manga Category:Major Pages Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Characters based on real life people Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Nicole's Family Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Characters that love tea Category:Nicole's Manga Store